Going through Hell
by Fatal Overdose
Summary: On December 16, 2003, 2D disappeared. Who would've thought he'd end up in Hell? 2DxNoodle
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I'm not from the UK, so I apologize if I use the slang wrong or mess up the accents...**

**Also, the whole history of the band is a bit... fuzzy, so just bear with it, or tell me if I screw something up, please!**

**Disclaimed! I don't own the Gorillaz... Few of the other characters are mine, though!**

May 18th, 2015

"Wha'd yew say?" Murdoc growled.

Lacky cowered, reaching up a clawed hand and wiping a strand of drool that had been dangling out of its oversized mouth. "I waz jus' sayin 'ow that babe Lust yew slept wi' once got some boyfriend a while back... I ain't seen ya in years mate, was jus' tryin ta catcha up on the beginnin' o' da las' decade..."

After 2D vanished, the band had gone their separate ways for a while. During that time, zombies had pretty much destroyed Kong studios. Repairs had been incredibly expensive, and one of the few workers that hadn't been eaten alive discovered the Hellhole in the basement of the large building. The lawsuits from the zombie attacks had been another expensive affair, and now the remaining members of the Gorillaz were pretty much broke.

Even Murdoc had been upset about the disappearance of the lead singer, although that was more due to the fact that he was no longer making money and he'd lost his favorite punching bag.

Noodle had insisted that 2D wouldn't just leave without telling them, and had spent a full year looking for the blue-haired man before giving up and heading off to Japan. They had all returned to the studio about five years ago, even Russel, who was doing a lot better, considering the whole exorcism thing he had to go through to keep the grim reaper off his back.

Since Noodle hadn't let Murdoc, their self-appointed leader, put an add in the paper for another lead singer, the Gorillaz had fallen off the map, no more music to make without their lyricist, and no way to make it without a singer. Actually, Murdoc had offered to do both, but his idea was (hastily) shot down by the other two.

Murdoc had avoided the hellhole, and all the demons he'd had contact with before the lead singer's unexplained period of absence, until now, when one of his old 'friends' had come up to earth for an unexpected visit.

"Wha did ya say after that, ya daft bugger?"

"I's tellin ya bout the way 'e looked. Weird li'l bloke, 'e is. Looks lika 'uman, 'e does. He ain' some dead guy, 'cuz they can' ge' ou' of thair circles. Woulda thot 'e was some higher up, bu' 'e neva looks like anythin' bu' a bloody 'uman, no offense or nu'in, Muds, an' wha' higher up would 'ang ou' wid 'er all the time? Lust's a psycho. 'E don' show off 'cept when Lust tells 'im to sing o' sumthin. 'E neva really does much tha' I've seen, an' 'e's got these creepy black eyes, and blue 'air, which's pro'bly why she likes 'im in the fi'st place, ya know, cuz 'e looks all strange and whatnot.

"2D _ditched_ us fo that _floozy_? _Ten years_ ago? I knew 'e was a git, but _Asmodius's daughter_?"

"'ay now, she's a right beau'iful bird, she is." The tiny black demon drooled more, getting a far away look in his beady yellow eyes. "Man, I'd love ta jus'-"

"Oi, oi, I don't wanna hear 'bout your weird fantasies." Murdoc interrupted. "Just go back to hell, ya sick bastard."

Muttering about how his parent had, in fact, been married before he'd been conceived (a considerably rare thing to happen in hell), and how 'a bloke shoul'n call another bloke names after he'd come all the way from the fourth circle* jus' ta give 'im some news 'bout the ten years e'd been ou' o' touch', the lesser demon stole Murdoc's wallet before obliging the bassist's order and returning to the hellhole.

Murdoc didn't notice, however. He was far more concerned about how he was going to tell Noodle.

**_ten years ago..._**

Stuart '2D' Pot fumbled with the lid, fingers unsteady and shaking, the next peal of thunder startling him into dropping it outright. He picked it up quickly and resumed his struggle with the painkillers he held.

By now, the storm had knocked out the power, and the only light came from the occasional lightning.

_'Hurry, hurry,'_ he urged himself. It took far to long to open these damned bottles.

Emptying four of the little white pills into his hand, 2D tossed them into his mouth and swallowed, the pain in his head going away almost immediately. Suddenly unsteady, he made his way down the dark hallway to his own bedroom, using the wall for support. Once there, he practically collapsed onto his bed, tossing his pills onto one of the many piles of clothing around him.

There was giggling from a corner. 2D looked towards the sound.

"Ew's theah?" the singer mumbled. "Noodle?"

At that a chorus of high-pitched laughter broke out.

Lightning flashed outside the room, revealing the lesser demons that surrounded 2D's bed.

He whimpered.

x

2D woke up many hours later on a red and black marble floor. He sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

He looked around. The singer was alone in what looked like a throne room, all made out of the same red and black, which seemed to be the theme here. He turned at the sound of stilettos on a hard floor to see a beautiful and incredibly pale woman with long black hair and red eyes.

"You're all red an' black too. I don' know why, bu' tha' seems ta be the only colah 'ere." He was still dazed from the pain meds he's taken.

"You're awake!" She said.

"You have a scary voice there. I don' know why, but I don' think I like you." Something about the way she looked was terrifying.

She didn't react to his comment at all.

"Wot am I doin' 'ere?" he asked. "Wot the 'ell is this place?"

"Exactly!" she told him, a slightly psychotic grin lit up her face. "Welcome to hell!"

x

**Dun dun dun!**

*** there are nine circles in hell,**

**First Circle : Limbo**

**Second Circle : Lust**

**Third Circle : Gluttony**

**Fourth Circle : Greed**

**Fifth Circle : Wrath/ Sloth**

**Sixth Circle : Heresy**

**Seventh Circle : Violence**

**Eighth Circle : Fraud**

**Ninth Circle : Treason**

**Please write a review! I don't even care if you tell me the story sucks, I just desire feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

If Murdoc or 2D is talking and there is an 'ah' in a word, it replaces a vowel with an 'r' (er, ar, ere, the occasional or), since the (few) accents that I've heard seem to kind of skip over those. Sorry for the confusion!

Back in 2015...

"Oi, Noodle, Yew in theah?" Murdoc knocked lightly on the young guitarist's door, praying to Satan that she wasn't in her room, and he could put off telling her about 2D while longer.

"Yes." Came the reply. No such luck. "You can come in."

Murdoc pulled open her door. Noodle was sitting with her legs folded under her. She turned off the device she's been playing with and set it down next to her.

"Is something wrong, Murdoc?" in the years since she'd gotten her memories back, her accent had almost completely disappeared, and she no longer put titles at the ends of people's names.

"I know wheah 2D is."

"EH?" her green eyes widened. Sorrow at her friend's sudden absence had turned to anger over the years, and Murdoc wouldn't have been surprised if she hated 2D now. "Where is he!?"

"Um, thah's a li'l hahd to explain, see..."

"Get to the point, Murdoc." Sure enough, her hands formed fists at her sides, and her voice sounded low and dangerous.

"'e's in 'ell."

"WHAT!?"

x

Ten years ago, again.

"Wot? Woddya mean "I'm in 'ell? I di'n die or anythin, did I?"

"Nope! Try again!"

"You're a nuttah!"

A crazy laugh bubbled up from he throat.

"Wha' am I doin in 'ell if Ahm no' dead?"

"You _belong_ to me!" she told 2D happily.

"No Ah don', and I go'a ge' back o' Mu'doc'll pound me again."

Her eyes darkened. "Do you have _any idea_ who my FATHER IS!?"

He looked confused for a second, and ran his hand through his oddly-colored hair. "I can' say tha' I do. I hahdly know wheah I am."

The woman snarled. "Second circle of Hell, run by my father, Asmodeus."

"Is 'e the one tha's been doin' the decora'in, cause if 'e is, tell 'im 'e needs moah colahs. Red an' black ah gettin' real unes-unesese- not needed."

"How DARE you speak to me in such an informal manner!"

"Sorry, love," rapping the side of his head lightly, "the painkillahs make me awl... ehr, wassawoahd... Huh. Well, anywho, I gotta go back, me bandmates'll be wonderin'." 2D got up and tried to head down the hallway lined with black pillars in the direction the woman had come from, only to be sent flying backwards and crack his head against the wall as the woman spun around and kicked him in the ribs.

She walked over to where he was laying against the wall and picked him up by his neck. A few drops of blood fell to the ground, pouring out of the wound on his head and matting his hair down. His vision was darkening already.

"Listen up, because I will only say this once," she shook him for effect, "my name is Lust, and you belong to me now." she dropped 2D on the ground and kicked him twice more in the stomach. He gasped for breath and curled up in the fetal position in an attempt to keep the blows away from any important organs.

She eventually stopped, and he stood on shaky legs, leaning against the wall for support and fighting to stay conscious. He lost.

"Pathetic." Lust snarled as he collapsed onto the floor once again.

_later..._

When he came to, 2D was in a different room, white this time, lying on a relatively comfortable bed. His head had been stitched up, and he was wearing different clothes. He pulled up his shirt to find bruises already forming on his stomach. His ribs were probably cracked as well.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and was startled to see the woman sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling in a kind fashion.

"C-ca-can I go now?" 2D was shivering. This woman, what had she called herself? Lust or something? 2D had been kind of frightened of her when she had first come in, but after what she had just done, she scared him a hell of a lot worse than Murdoc did.

"Don't be silly!" she laughed. "You're mine!"

"I really have to go! I'm no' dead, so I can' stay here!"

"You _can_ do whatever I tell you to, and you _will_ do whatever I say." Her voice was dangerous again, but the kind expression stayed on her face.

2D winced slightly. In addition to the broken ribs and various bruised, the meds he'd taken hours ago were wearing off.

"What's wrong?" She was back to sounding concerned.

"Me 'ead 'urts. And me ribs."

"Aw, you poor thing. I'll go get you some painkillers." 2D was startled to see Lust melt into smoke and leave through the cracks in the door.

Anybody who is reading this probably knows what 2D is like, but I feel the need to inform you anyway;

He's thickheaded. Always has been, always will be, and getting hit in the head with a car as well as a painkiller addiction really don't do much for him.

This is why when Lust found him two minutes later, he was (slowly) making his way down the hall, one hand on the wall, and stopping every so often to take a breath.

"You are determined to leave?" she asked him sadly.

"Yeah. I go'a ge' back to me friends, and you're all kinds of crazy."

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." Lust shook her head.

"Whadd'ya mean?"

She grabbed his hair roughly and pulled him to her, but instead of the violence he'd been expecting, she kissed him lightly on the forehead.

It didn't matter what he wanted, 2D was hers.

He blinked twice as her spell worked its magic.

"You're mine." she told the blue-haired man.

2D bowed to his new mistress.


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT!?"

"Ah sed 'e's in 'ell, din' ya hear?" he griped, digging in his ear with his pinky.

Noodle wasn't paying attention to him, though. "I know, but how? Why? When did he-" She choked on her words. If she had know 2D was dead...

"He ain' dead. Least not yet." Murdoc inspected the tiny ball of earwax before flicking it off his finger and rolled his eyes. Ten years and he'd hardly changed.

"Then why-?"

"He's in 'ell cuz the li'l bastahd ran off wi' some crazy demon lady."

The rage returned. "I'm going to kill that son of a-"

"No you won't, love, an' we both know i'."

"Yes I will!" she cried. "How could he leave like that, Murdoc!? He- he never even told me..." she trailed off, looking down at the bedspread. Too strong to cry, but unable to hide her emotions. Back before he had left, Noodle had had a crush on the singer. But now was not the time for nostalgia.

"Look, Noodle, I know 'ow ta get to 'im, if yew're really suah yew want to get back a' him 'n awl." Murdoc knew _he_ wanted revenge. If he'd beat the singer senseless for getting too close to El Diablo, he'd sure as hell (no pun intended) torture the little bugger for ditching the band just to get a girl. Even one who looked like Lust, with her perfect figure, and her smooth skin... Oi now, he couldn't be thinking about that! The bird was crazy! Murdoc knew he should never, _ever_, think of _her_ like that. But Lust could do that to a man, and by that the bassist meant, well, anything she wanted, really. The only problem was the beauty lacked even a hint of the little thing called 'sanity'.

Now, Murdoc may have been (unbeknownst to his band, of course) a sadistic half-demon, but he was nowhere near as psychotic as she was.

"I am certain." the guitarist told him confidently.

"Awright, Noodle love, this way." Murdoc grinned. This was going to be fun.

x

"Whaddya mean we can' ge' in?" Murdoc shouted at the chubby red demon cowering in what appeared to be a neon orange toll booth.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry!" it cried, flapping it's undersized wings uselessly, "but n-n-n-nobody can get in unless they're dead or a demon."

Murdoc's eyes glinted dangerously, and he leaned in close and whispered, making sure that Noodle couldn't hear what he was saying. She didn't need to know any of this. "Awright, listen hea', ya sniveling cowa'd. I'm ha'f demon, an' I sold me soul already. I get to go in."

It was looking for any excuse it could find to get the two intimidating humans away from it, so just that was enough. The lesser demon wasted no time in raising the yellow and black striped bar for the very green man to get through, and Noodle followed along hesitantly, but determined to find 2D and make him pay.

The path they were walking down was paved with strange rocks that changed colors every so often, but were usually light blue, despite the light that came from Hell's three suns and stained almost everything red.

"What are those?" Noodle asked, pointing down at the oddly colored stones the duo was walking on.

Murdoc glanced at them and chuckled. "Good intentions, love."

"I thought that was a figurative saying?"

"This is Hell. They don't _do_ figurative."

"Oh."

They walked in complete silence until it was broken by Noodle, who seemed to have a lot on her mind.

"This place is strange. Would you explain the way things work here?"

He sighed a little before answering, unhappy to have to explain everything. "Awlright. Ya see, 'ell is ruled by the big guy, Satan. It has nine circles, and seven of 'em are ruled by the demon princes. The circle a soul get placed in depends on what they've done in their life and evrythin'. The first circle is limbo, it's not so bad, just non-religious, but basically good people, and it's one of the places that doesn't have anyone in charge. Second circle is for people who are ove'come with lust, and it's ruled by Asmodeus, who's daughter is named Lust, since he's oh so creative with names. That's where 2D is."

"If it's only the second circle, it won't take long, right?"

"Unfortunately, wrong. To get there from 'ere, we have to go backwards all the way from the ninth circle, which I'll ge' to in a minute, if you're done askin' questions."

Noodle nodded and mimed locking her mouth shut.

"Thihd circle is glu'ony, ruled by Beelzebub. Mammon rules the fourth, which is greed, fifth is sloth, or laziness, ruled by Belphegor, sixth is 'eresy, which is ruled by Lucifer. Satan controls the seventh circle, which is for violent people. This bit is a li'le confusing, see Leviathan is the demon prince of envy but he controls the eighth circle, which is for fraud, and the ninth circle, which is for treason, doesn't have a rulah either, you can prob'ly guess why." he chuckled a little.

"Who else would do it? What I don't get is why Satan controls one of the circles when he's the ruler of Hell."

"Who else would do it?" Murdoc said in a slightly mocking, high pitched tone.

Noodle shoved him playfully. "Right. Just one more question."

"What is that, Noodle love?"

"How are they going to decide where you go when you die? It sounds like you belong in all of them."

Murdoc stopped walking and looked at the Japanese girl solemnly, and the playful atmosphere dissipated immediately. "I'm afraid wi' me it's a _lot_ moah complica'ed than tha'."

**Ta da! Worked in humor, and even a bit of drama and suspense at the end!**

**Failed at Murdoc's accent, but that's not a very fun part, so I pretty much just gave up on it.**

**This has been a productive day (on here, at least)! Going to bed now. **

**Buenos noches!**


End file.
